


Without a Word

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Without a Word

**Title:** Without a Word  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #187: Methods of communication  
 **Warning(s):** Fluffy fluff.  
 **A/N:** Sometimes words just get in the way.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Without a Word

~

Harry knocked, and when he didn’t get an answer, he peered inside, smiling as he saw Severus. It had been hours since he’d heard anything from Severus’ inner sanctum.

Severus’ head was resting on his desk, an occasional snore emerging.

With a sigh, Harry slipped inside and, Summoning a throw from the sitting room, draped it over Severus’ shoulders.

Severus shifted beneath it, but didn’t wake up.

Pressing a kiss to Severus’ temple, Harry backed away, closing the door quietly.

Later, when Severus joined him in bed, Harry smiled as he was pulled close. Wordless communication definitely worked for them.

~


End file.
